


The Myth

by StarryNightz



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNightz/pseuds/StarryNightz
Summary: The ancient and very first vegetation vampire who is not only revered by the vampire world, but was also thought of as a myth for many years. Meiying Cho-Cullen is bright soul with a thirst for knowledge and adventure. She was Carlisle's mentor in his youth and took on the role of an older sister. How will Mei and her mate Aisha impact the world of Twilight.(sorry if my summary is bad)
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jacob Black/Bella Swan, OC/OC, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic so be kind. I would love and appreciate all constructive criticism, and I really hope that you all enjoy this story. If there are any grammatical mistakes please feel free to let me know!

CURRENT TIME (2005) -  
I sighed as I climbed into my car. Yet another pointless day in my ridiculously long existence. I longed for the days when I didn't have to hide, when I was free to roam and explore with my mate without the fear of being discovered. Now it seemed my life had been reduced to hiding in the shadows as I taught the uninterested youth of my class the history of the world. If any of them besides the rare few thought to actually pay attention to my lectures then they might just realize how detailed my teaching really was. It did help that I had been around for over two millennia and had experienced firsthand the true and often forgotten events of history. Thankfully my slightly depressing thoughts were interrupted by the rest of my family climbing into the car. Another day at Forks High school. Joy. Alice’s happy chatter managed to brighten my mood considerably. I was absentmindedly listening to my sweet sister rave about her new outfit when she suddenly cut off mid-sentence. After a few seconds Alice rejoined us in the present.  
“What have you seen?” I asked her, intrigued.  
“Change” she replied vaguely.  
Well that clears things right up I thought sarcastically to myself. I saw Edward grin at my internal comments. He always did say that I was amusing to listen to. I smoothly slid into a narrow spot in the parking lot. Teenage humans were truly and completely unable to park a car correctly. Sometimes I wondered whether or not they even tried. A loud rumbling engine was slowly making its way into the parking lot. I was hopeful that this new student might be more interested in my class than the rest of the student population. With that thought I headed to my classroom. It was suberbly decorated if I do say so myself. Around the room some of my treasures from the beginning of my life were proudly displayed. In one corner I kept a bookshelf filled with ancient texts. Most of them were probably the last of their kind if not close to it. However, my reminiscing was cut short by the shrill sound of the morning bell. A new face caught my interest. The girl was pretty borderline plain, but what stood out the most was the extremely nervous expression on her face. The poor creature looked as if she was walking to her execution, not a history class. I motioned for her to come to my desk. It took her a minute to stop staring and realize that I was waiting for her to give me her slip that I needed to sign. Her face flushed a deep red. I was slightly concerned that she might pass out from the look on her face. Deciding that I didn’t want to deal with a fainting student this morning, I sent Isabella to the back of my classroom. Isabella Swan the daughter of the town sheriff. How interesting I thought. I redirected my thoughts to my lesson and turned to the rest of my class. I began teaching them about the ancient Greeks and their culture. An absolutely fascinating part of history in my personal opinion. By the end of my lesson I was ready to see Rose and Alice as they were in my second period class. As kids trickled out the front door I sat at my desk and began to quickly grade papers. By the time I had finished my task my next class was ready to start. My day was rather boring. I thought to myself as I headed to the cafeteria to visit my family. I knew people thought that it was weird that I sat with them, but I couldn't care less what they thought. I finally caught up with them just as they were opening the door. I was talking to Rose about the car engine she was fixing up, when I heard the grating voice of Jessica Stanley begin to give the customary the ‘Cullens are freaks’ speech to Isabella. I thought it was mildly amusing that their lives were so dull that we were the most exciting thing to happen to them. I laughed when she talked about Rose and Emmett and their relationship, earning me a hard elbow from Rose. However, my laugh died on my lips as I heard her less than complimentary description of Alice and Jasper. I turned and broke away from my family. Curious and somewhat frightened stares followed me as I walked over to Jessica’s table. She looked up at me with an ashen face clearly scared of whatever I was about to say. She was shocked when I suddenly turned to Bella instead. I pulled the book she left on her desk out of my bag and handed it to her.  
“Thank you” she whispered, afraid to look me in the eyes.  
I gave her a small nod and returned to my family. Edward was laughing so hard he would have been crying if it was possible.  
“You little monster. Poor Jessica Stanley almost had an accident she was so afraid, and her friends were in the same boat.” he told me after he was finished laughing.  
“I don’t know what youre talking about. I had perfectly innocent intentions. I was just returning poor Isabella's book.” I told him in an annoyingly innocent voice. At this the rest of my family laughed, or in emmetts case bellowed. I shot him an amused grin. The rest of the lunch period went by uneventfully as did the rest of the day. I sighed in boredom as I walked back to my car after school had ended. My boredom immediately turned to deep worry as I noticed that Edward and his Volvo were missing. My remaining family had expressions ranging from worry like my own to anger in Rose’s case. Picking up my pace I gestured for them to get in the car so they could explain. Alice uttered four little words that had my racing towards home.  
“Edward found his blood-singer.”


	2. The Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mei: Liu Wen  
> Aisha: Anok Yai  
> Their room: https://www.hgtv.com/design/remodel/interior-remodel/bedroom-carpet-ideas  
> Mei's car: 2019 Porsche Cayenne E-hybrid (black)  
> The rest of the cast as themselves

I was seriously pissed. Some child was splitting my family apart. I stood in the corner of the room watching as Edward frantically threw his things into one of the many designer bags that Alice had bought us all.  
“There is no need for this drastic of an action. We can handle this another way. If all else fails I can simply kill the poor child.” I said to everyone. I saw Jasper, Rose, Emmett, and Aisha all nod in agreement with my words. It was cruel but necessary. If something were to happen our entire family would be a risk.  
“One death, as unfortunate as it seems, is worth it to save countless.” I softly declare  
At the sound of my words Edward head snaps in my direction.  
“No one will ever die because of me again, not if I can help it.” He says forcefully.  
“Then I wish you good fortune.” I sigh and leave the room needing to be alone for a moment. I found myself gazing out the windows in my wife and I’s room. I soon felt the comforting arms of my mate encircle my waist as she gently rests her head on my shoulder. I return my gaze to the window in time to see a sleek car quickly speed off into the distance.  
It felt as if it were the beginning of the end.

\----

The Monday following Edwards departure dawned bright and beautiful. My family and I, minus one member, had arrived at the school. The day droned on and on until the class that I had been waiting for for days had finally arrived. Her class. I scanned the room and my deep golden eyes landed on Isabella Swan. She shifted nervously under my intense scrutiny. Turning from the little girl who was the root of what seemed like every problem in my life, I began my class. When the bell sounded signaling the end of my class I watched as the Swan girl clumsily packed up her things. As she was walking past my desk I softly called out her name.  
“Isabella. My dear, how are you faring so far in our lovely little town?”  
“Um, fine.” She mumbled in response to my question.  
I smiled at the pitiful answer.  
“It’s okay Miss. Swan you may go. I won’t torture you anymore.” I tell her jokingly. She gives me a small awkward smile and scurries off.  
She might truly be the single most awkward person I have ever met in my long immortal life. I think silently to myself as I make my way towards the cafeteria. I find my family sitting in a tense silence as half of them shamelessly stare at Isabella Swan.  
“Hello” I greet them all. I get silent, firm nods of confirmation in return.  
“Has he contacted any of you?” I ask curiously.  
“No. However, he will call Carlisle tonight to tell us he is safe.” Alice replies in her high musical voice. I have no doubt he will. Alice is always correct.  
“Good.” I reply, “ He will return to us, do not fear, If not soon, then when we leave Forks.”  
Time has a way of solving all of life's problems, but right now all I wanted was for this day to end, so I could see Aisha. Of course the end of school seemed to be lightyears away, a sentiment that my students seemed to share. Thankfully my classes went smoothly for the rest of the day, and when that infernal bell finally rang, I was relieved.  
The ride home was filled with my family and I’s light banter.  
“Come on Mei don’t you agree that we need a girls trip?” Alice ask me with childlike excitement clear in her voice  
“ Of course we need a girls trip. The men in this family are simply exhausting. Especially Emmett.” I add with a smirk  
“Hey! I am not. I am a gift and an absolute joy to be around. You guys just aren’t intelligent enough to appreciate my humor.” Emmett shouts loudly from the back seat. His statement earns an eye roll and laughter from everyone, myself included.  
“Sure darling. You are incredibly funny.” Rose tells her husband in a light voice all while maintaining a perfectly blank face. I can see Jasper snicker in the rearview mirror at Rose’s response as we pull into the garage. I shake my head laughing as I climb out of my car. They truly are children, all of them. I’m proven correct when my family and I spend the rest of the evening competing in an epic, seemingly never ending, board game tournament. The night is filled with laughter and relentless trash talking. This, I think to myself, this is what I will fight and die to protect, and if needed...kill for.  
\----

The rest of the week carried on much the same, and thankfully no additional problems presented themselves. That is until Edward’s return. Personally, I thought this was a reckless and rather arrogant decision. If he needed to leave so badly after just one encounter, so much so that no amount of pleading would make him stay, then he needed to stay away for good. Despite my warning and the warnings from my mate the young immortal chose to return. It was his return that would lead to trouble I was sure of it. It was this very topic that Aisha and I discussed late into the night.  
“My love, there is simply nothing we can do besides support young Edward, and protect the family if needed, but as for right now we must wait and see.” My mate softly called from her reclined position on the chair in our room.  
Much like Alice, my wise mate was also always annoyingly correct. If it weren’t for her gift of soul reading, or the ability to tell people’s true intentions, then I might have thought that she was blessed with some form of precognition too.  
“ I know, but I hate uncertainty. Especially when it can become dangerous in a heartbeat.” I reply  
“Only time will tell, my love. Only time.” Aisha responds with a slightly eerily tone. 

\----

Monday morning dawned, and Edward’s rather irritating obsession with Isabella Swan began.  
Lunch that day was particularly frustrating as all Edward could seem to do was to stare at Isabella and annoy the rest of us, minus Alice, with his endless questions and vague ramblings about said girl. He was particularly perplexed about his inability to read her thoughts. A trait that I wish I shared with the girl. He was currently saying something about different radio waves or something of the sorts, I had begun to tune him out a while ago. When the bell finally rang I reminded him once again to stay away from the girl.  
“Edward, remember to be cautious. Do not do anything that could jeopardize this family. Okay? Be careful!” I told him in the most serious tone I possibly could. He merely rolled his eyes and shook his head in response. Sighing in mild exasperation, I followed his brooding figure and the rest of my family out of the cafeteria. This should be good I thought to myself. I was glad that my room was right next to their biology class, so I could listen and make sure that Eddie boy didn’t do or say anything extraordinarily stupid. With this in mind I settled in to start my lesson for the day. Despite my worries it seemed as if Edward was doing okay. That is if you didn’t count extremely dull and awkward conversations as signs of trouble, because if you did we’d be fucked. The rest of the day thankfully went off without a hitch, which was a massive relief for me and everyone else. We spent the night hunting as a family in celebration of Edward being able to resist his blood singer. The next morning I was just beginning to think that we might survive the living danger magnet that was Isabella Swan, when I heard the squeal of tires and the screams of terrified students.

\----

I was currently standing with Rose as we spoke to Aisha and Carlisle, who were working at the hospital, when we arrived with what seemed like the entire Forks High student body. I could not remember at time when I had been so angry in all of my existence. The impulsive choice that Edward had made to save Isabella Swan was going to bring nothing but trouble and danger to my entire family. I decided that if any of the people I loved were hurt because of this, then I would personally hunt Edward to the ends of the earth. The thoughtless child himself was looking at me with a guilty expression. He knew all too well what I was thinking and why I was so scared. I had no intention of ever seeing the Volturi again, not if I could help it. My enraged thoughts were interrupted by Edward.  
“I’m sorry, but what would you have had me do? Let her die?” he asked us defensively.  
“Yes.” Aisha, Rose, and I all answered in unison. He scowled. Ever the peacemaker Carlisle tried in vain to calm us all down.  
“Why don’t we take this into my office.” He said, shooting a quick glance at the corner where Isabella was currently eavesdropping. All three of us girls turned to look at her, or in Rose and I’s case glare. Isabella shrunk back in fear. Good. It is extraordinarily rude to listen to other people’s private conversations. Turning around I followed Carlisle and the others back to his office. When the soft click of the door being shut, we resumed our conversation.  
“Carlisle she will figure it out. She saw his speed, his strength. She will figure it out!” I growled, “ He has put us all at risk. What happens when we are responsible for exposing our world. The Volturi will kill us all! We need to do something before that happens.” I tell him urgently.  
“I understand Mei, but we can’t be sure she will discover the truth and I will have no part in killing an innocent person” Carlisle replied in his soft, soothing voice.  
“Fine, but he needs to stay away from her. Because if something happens it will be on him...and on you.” With that being said I angrily leave the hospital and drive back to school. I still have class to teach, and right now it’s never been more imperative to maintain our human facade. 

\----

At long last the school day drew to a close. I smiled. It was time to give that boy a reality check. I gunned it home, and screeched to a stop in front of the house.  
“Where is he?” I yelled as I walked through the front door.  
“I’m right here Mei.” Edward answered as he descended the staircase.  
“Do you realize what you have done? You have endangered everyone here, including Isabella. If she discovers the truth, the Volturi will not just kill us but they will kill her too. I guarantee you a quick death in an accident is a far better option than what they will do to her.” I tell him venomously. He flinches in response.  
“I know, and I am sorry, but I do not regret saving her.” He tells me in a surprisingly firm voice.  
“Well, then you’d better hope that the child remains clueless for all our sakes.” Having said my piece I retreat to my room and stew in my anger, even as I feel the cold grip of fear settle in my soul. What has that boy done?

\----

The week is filled with silence and tense, brief conversations at home. Even Emmett is quiet. Emmett’s never quiet. However, school is even worse. School is where Isabella Swan continues to pry and asks questions. Unfortunately it seems that Edward truly is incompetent. He does nothing besides make the girl even more curious. I mean what type of idiot says fluorescent lights change their eye color. A fourth grader could come up with something better than that. Sadly, it does end there. Why would it? That would be too easy. There’s a school trip, a school trip that I am not going on. I am left to wait and worry for hours before they return. Once they finally do return, Jasper tells me about Edward and Isabella Swan’s little chat. Every one of their interactions brings us closer to danger, and it seems like Eddie boy couldn’t care less. I can’t help but feel betrayed and disappointed by his selfish actions. It seems like the last century means nothing to him. He is willingly to throw it all away for a girl he’s barely known for two weeks. Even compassionate Esme is worried, although she’ll never say so. She’s much too selfless, and is willing to be in danger if it means any of her children would be happy. I had been trying to distract myself from these thoughts. Currently Aisha and I are snuggled together watching some murder mystery, when Alice suddenly stops taking mid-sentece. We pay no mind to it, she’s with Jasper in their room next door, and she just needs a few moments to return to the present. However, our quiet bliss is interrupted by Edward cursing and running to his car. My love and I share a concerned look and go investigate, but Alice beats us to it. She calmly walks into our room and tells us that she had a vision of Isabella being in danger. I groan and flop back into the headboard. It looks like Eddie boy is going to play the knight in shining armor. This should be good. Aisha gently pats my shoulder in reassurance.  
“He’s going to save her, I am sure of it.” Alice states.  
For once I am hoping that she’s wrong. I know that if he does rescue the girl then there is no turning back.  
“This will not end well, will it Alice?” My mate asks sadly.  
“Good or bad, this will change everything.” Alice answers. Alice is never wrong.

\----

It’s late in the night when Edward returns. Everyone is anxiously waiting in the living room for his return. He walks into the room with a guilty look on his face.  
“What happened?” I ask him with fury in my voice.  
“She was going to be raped. I stopped it before it could happen.” He replies.  
I am glad that he was able to prevent that from happening, no one deserves that.  
“Good.” Rose says. Sadly we all know how she feels about this. I give my sister a look of love and support before returning to the topic at hand.  
“What else happened?” Jasper inquires  
That’s when his face truly becomes lined with guilt.  
“I told her about my abilities.” He mumbles quietly.  
“What did you just say?” I ask in a deadly calm voice. He flinches at my tone. Good. He should be scared.  
“Does she know?” I ask quietly. However, it’s Alice who answers, “No, but she will by morning. She has learned enough tonight to confirm her suspicions.”  
No one makes a sound.  
No one moves.  
I stand and walk over to him. He at least has the decency to look down in shame. It doesn’t matter though, he knew what he was risking. His head snaps to the side as I slap him across the face. I shake my head in disgust and disappointment as I walk out. Aisha, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper all follow me. None of us can look at him. I take my love's hand and leave the house. I need to be alone for a while, and the peacefulness of the forest will do just fine. I lay down on the soft forest floor with Aisha, and gaze at the stars until the sun rises. The next morning when we finally make it to the school, I see Edward get out of his car and follow Isabella into the woods. 

She knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Constructive criticism and helpful feedback is greatly appreciated!


	3. The Introductions

Today was the day. Eddie boy was bringing his human plaything to meet the family. I truly don’t know why he even bothered. Ever since he met her Edward and spent what seemed like every second of the day, and night, with Isabella. I had begun to wonder if he even considered us family at all. It was all I could think about as I uniformly chopped vegetables for the meal we were making for her. I understood Esme’s desire to be hospitable, after all being a welcoming hostess was what I was trained for in my human years. Ancient China was not a place where one could get away with being rude to honored guests. Just as my mind had begun to wander to the simpler times of my youth, I heard the crunch of gravel under tires, and the unmistakable aroma of human blood. Isabella was here

\----

Edward’s POV  
“Wow.”  
“You like it?” I asked  
“It… has a certain charm.” She said after a brief pause as she considered her response.  
It was enduring how surprised and awe filled her beautiful face was. I gently tugged at the ends of her hair and chuckled.  
“Ready?” I asked as I opened the passenger side door and helped Bella get out of the car.  
“Not even a little bit- let’s go.” She replied with a forced laugh.  
I was quick to remind her how lovely she looked in order to quell some of her misgivings. However, she wasn’t the only nervous one. I was beyond nervous too, thrilled, but very nervous. I was bringing someone home for the very first time in my life to meet my family. I was particularly excited for my lovely Bella to meet my mother, Esme, and I was particularly worried about her meeting Mei. I forgot for one blissful moment that I was not if fact some young, stupid boy bringing his crush home to meet his parent, but that I was actually a monster bringing the girl I loved into a potentially dangerous situation. Moments of realization like this allowed me to better understand my family’s reservations. I was perfectly aware of how upset most of my family was with me, and to be honest I couldn’t blame them. I was putting everyone, including Bella, in danger. I truly was a monster, a depraved beast from hell. My increasingly hysterical and depressing thoughts were broken by the sweet sound of my beloved's shy voice.   
“Edward, what if you're wrong. What if they don’t like me?” Bella whispered faintly.  
“Do not worry about that. They will love you. I am absolutely sure of it.” I replied in what I hoped was a reassuring tone. It must have worked because she flashed me a small, brief smile. Our conversation was momentarily put on hold as I led her deeper into the house. I grinned at her continuously stunned expression. It pleased me far more than I thought it would to know that my love appreciated my home. We came to a slow halt as my parents came into view.   
“Carlisle, Esme, this is Bella.” I said breaking the silence.  
Of course being the ever courteous host Carlisle was the first to speak.  
“You’re very welcome, Bella.” He said as he stepped forward and held his hand out to be shaken.  
“It’s nice to see you again, Dr. Cullen.” My love responded in her enchanting voice.  
“Please, call me Carlisle.” He responded.  
“Carlisle.” Bella repeated.  
I could have laughed at the formality if I wasn’t weak with relief. After they were finished getting reacquainted with each other, Esme stepped forward. Her sweet, motherly face was made even more lovely with the positively enormous smile that currently adorned it.  
“It’s very nice to know you.” She greeted Bella. As their conversation continued my thoughts went to my siblings and how they would react. Thankfully, the conversation shifted once Bella saw my cherished piano. Esme and Bella teamed up against me in an effort to persuade me to play. Honestly, I relented rather easily. After giving my coerced performance, Bella and I were able to talk quietly together until it was time for a house tour.

\----

My darling Bella seemed enthralled by the rest of my home as I pointed certain spaces out. However, her focus was snagged by the worn, beautiful cross that belonged to Carlisle, and her attention only sharpened as I began a little history lesson. Carlisle’s life story. I watched for any signs of distress or discomfort as I revealed Carlisle’s age. Her extreme shock humored me greatly. We were immortals, of course some of us would be very old. In an attempt to help her truly understand I led her towards Carlisle’s office. He graciously let us poke around as I continue informing Bella about his youth. Unfortunately the conversation had taken a turn for the darker side when Bella inquired about my rebellious stage. Thankfully the next question was less personal and in my opinion way more interesting.   
“What about Mei and Aisha? How did they meet Carlisle?” She inquired.  
I shook my head and chuckled.   
“If you think Carlisle’s old, just wait until you hear about Mei and Aisha. They’re positively ancient!” I told her as she continued to look around the room. With that being said I continued my story.   
“Mei is the oldest out of all of us. She was born in 220 BC in the Han Dynasty. She’s roughly 2,200 years old-“ I stopped talking as I saw Bella’s ashen face.   
“Too much?” I asked.  
“No, keep going please.” Bella breathed quietly.  
“Mei was born in the lower class, and she and her family were destitute. Mei’s father had arranged a match with another family, but Mei fought against it as much as possible. Unfortunately, her father would not listen to her and refused to call off the engagement. Mei chose to run away from her home instead of being sold to a man. That’s how she was turned actually. The night after she left home she had the misfortune of encountering another of our kind. The other ancient one left Mei just barely clinging to life, and the venom did the rest. When she was reborn her thirst overpowered her and she took the life of an innocent person. She was so horrified with what she had done she isolated herself in the wilderness away from the temptation of human blood. She eventually grew so weak that when a herd of water deer passed by her, she attacked without a second thought. She was the very first of our kind to discover a new way of living. Eventually she left China and traveled the world. She has seen empires rise and fall, an endless number of wars waged, and the unfolding of history. Mei dedicated herself to learning everything she was able to. It was on one of these journeys, around 1210, that she met Aisha in North Africa. Aisha was a rich noble woman from a fallen kingdom in present day Ethiopia. She was already an immortal, and they quickly fell in love. You should ask to read her journals one day, they are positively fascinating, and they date back all the way to her youth. Anyway, when they traveled to Italy they discovered the Volturi. Intrigued by their civilized ways they joined them for nearly a century and a half. However, they eventually left due to their different views about human life. Aro was particularly upset that he was losing two powerful, gifted immortals, but they managed to leave on good terms. In fact, they still went to visit them every hundred years or so. That's how she met Carlisle. In time, Mei became a sort of sister to him, and showed him the endless possibility that immorality offered, and you know the rest. They traveled to America where Carlisle turned me. Not long after they found Esme, then Rosalie and Emmett, and last but not least Alice and Jasper joined the family.” I finished telling Bella as we rounded the corner into the kitchen.  
“Don’t worry Mei is not nearly as scary as she thinks she is.” I jokingly told her due to her nervous expression.  
“I heard that young one, don’t forget that I can still kick your ass.” Mei retorted in a snarky voice. I grinned. I was hoping that I could take her joking mood as a sign of support.   
“Hello Isabella. My name is Meiying Cho-Cullen and it is a pleasure to really meet you.” Mei said formally as she gave Bella a slight incline of her head. My poor love looked as if she was having trouble breathing. I put a reassuring hand on her back as a prompt to respond.  
“It’s nice to see you too.” She said in a slightly shaky voice. Mei grinned at her obvious discomfort. However, instead of commenting on it she turned to her mate and the rest of the family, and began introductions.  
“This is Aisha, my wife, and these are my siblings Emmett and Rose. Of course you’ve already met Carlisle and Esme, and Alice and Jasper are around here somewhere.” She said. Bella merely tried to smile and gave them all a small wave. It was positively adorable, and by the look on Esme’s face she agreed. Not a moment later Alice and Jasper appeared on the top of the balcony as if they were summoned by Mei’s words. Another round of introductions ensued, and everything was going swimmingly until Alice, the little pixie, had to mention Bella’s particularly enticing aroma. Perfect. Thanks Alice, Bella is going to run for the hills now that she knows the true insanity of the situation. When Esme saw my slightly panicked gaze she stepped forward to offer Bella the meal that they had evidently been preparing.   
“We’re making Italiano for you.” Esme said in a cheery tone. Bella tried to be gracious and accept, but I didn’t see the point in making her eat another meal just for the others to watch her. I knew Isabella would hate the attention.   
“She already ate.” I announced. There was a sudden shattering sound as Rosalie crushed the glass bowl she was holding in a moment of rage.  
“Perfect.” She snapped in an irritated tone.  
Bella tried to explain to my annoying sister that she was trying to be polite when the whole conversation took a turn for the worst.   
“Just ignore Rosalie, I do.” I told her quietly in an attempt to sooth her.  
“Yeah, let’s just keep pretending that this isn’t dangerous for all of us.” Rosalie responded. Emmett tried to temper her, but she ignored him. It seemed my words served to only exacerbate the anger of the others.  
“Don’t be rude Edward. Rose has every right to be concerned, and you have no right to dismiss her fears so easily.” Mei told me in a cold voice, but unfortunately for me she wasn’t done.  
“You have put all of us at risk, including your little friend and her family. You know the consequences of your actions” She reminds me. At this point poor Bella is shaking in fear.   
“I would never tell anyone.” Bella whispered.  
“They know that.” Carlisle said in a useless effort to maintain the peace.  
“It doesn’t matter if you tell anyone dear child. You simply knowing is already breaking our most absolute law. If Aro ever found out about this, we would all be given the death sentence.” Aisha replied in a truly terrifying voice. With that being said Mei and Aisha both gave us one last glare and left. They were quickly followed by Rosalie and Emmett. The kitchen was silent for a moment before Carlisle spoke up one more time.   
“I apologize for the girls’ behavior. They are all just a little worried.” He said apologetically.  
Bella just silently nodded her head in response. Mortified, I decided that enough was enough and led Bella up to my room.

\---

Mei’s POV

I was livid. It was one thing if Edward chose to endanger the girl, but it was another thing entirely when the little bastard didn’t explain why it is so dangerous to know. Isabella thought the only problem was Edward’s control, when in reality it involved us all. I was currently brooding by my window while Rose and Aisha were trying to calm down by engaging in a game of cards. However, the relative peace was suddenly broken when Rose threw her cards down on the table with a sigh.

“Why are we allowing this to happen? Carlisle is always preaching about the importance of human life, and yet he has no problems with Edward endangering that girl not to mention all of us. I just don’t understand.” Rose exclaimed in an irritated voice.

“We are well aware of the hypocrisy of the situation. Mei and I agree with you, but there is nothing we can do. We have been outvoted. We just have to let their little high school romance play out.” Aisha said in her perpetually soothing voice.

“It does not matter. None of us in this room are going to let anything happen to our family, especially me.” I added.

I glanced over my shoulder in time to see Rose nod her head in acknowledgement. Aisha nudged Rose with her foot and smiled in an attempt to lighten the mood once more. I walked over to the matching chair next to Aisha’s and silently folded myself into the soft blue seat as they dealt me in, but no matter how hard I tried I just couldn’t shake the feeling that something was going to go wrong, terribly wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for giving my first story a try!  
> Lots of love


End file.
